


A Change in Fate

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu Big Bang 2019, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Slavery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Royalty, War, courting, what is that title and summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: An oncoming horde of malignant dark energy threatens to sweep over the Empire of Flevance, forcing the Emperor, Trafalgar Law, to prepare for war so that he may destroy it. His wayward ally and King of Fuscia, Monkey D. Luffy, offers his assistance as well as a peculiar request.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my collab for the LawLu Big Bang 2019 event with Jali-jali ( [@orrie_yes on twitter](https://twitter.com/orrie_yes) )  
> They did an [outstanding piece for it, please go check it out](http://jali-jali.tumblr.com/post/183632509707/my-part-of-work-for-lawlu-events-lawlu-big-bang)

Trafalgar Law stared out his window at the sea several miles away. He knew, thanks to Hawkins, that a visitor had arrived a few hours ago by ship and would be by soon to see him. A visitor who could change the tide of battle in their favor. Law let out a soft sigh. He wished the King of Fuscia had sent ahead that he would be coming. Law could have prepared more. But he knew the young ocean king was impulsive and rarely did things according to procedure. Not to say that he was a bad ruler, in fact quite the opposite was true.

The clock in the castle courtyard chimed the eleventh hour of night. He would be arriving soon. Law made a mental note to thanks Hawkins again for informing him of the sudden arrival. Without his advisor's ability to predict the future, he was sure he would have not have known of the king's arrival to Flevance. Though Fuscia and Flevance were friendly toward each other and technically allies from a battle long since past, there was no official decree stating an alliance. An unexpected meeting like this could mean many things and be interpreted the wrong way. So he sent Penguin along with Drake to escort the king and his company under the cover of night and hopefully avoid the eyes of any of his more opinionated nobles and second tier advisors.

There was a knock at his door and Shachi entered shortly after. "Law? Penguin wants to know where you'd like to meet with your guest."

"Please bring the king here. And lead him through the under garden, I don't want to deal with any unwanted eyes and voices."

Shachi bit his lip for a second before deciding to voice his concerns. "Is that wise? Bringing him into the upper palace? To your room?"

Law closed his eyes in thought. He understood his friend's concern, but for the sake of secrecy, this was the best place. "He is not an unhonest man. If he meant me or the Empire harm, he would have declared so already. If you of the first advisors believe it necessary, ask Drake to stay in my garden. In the event that something unfortunate happens, I can signal him and get there before any harm can be done." He received a nod in return, and Shachi left.

Left to his own thoughts for a few moments longer, Law looked back out the window. The islands of Fuscia were safe across the vast sea. They were in no danger of the Barrens' curse. More specifically, they had no reason to put themselves in danger for the sake of Flevance. If Hawkins wasn't almost always correct, Law would have scoffed at the idea. But he knew better. And at the moment he was far too desperate to turn down assistance.

Closing the window and moving away from it, Law steeled himself for the meeting. He lit a taper and began walking along one of the walls of his room lighting the many candles resting there. His bedroom soon filled with warm light, and Law took in the difference from before when the only light had been coming from the moon and stars from his window. He extinguished the taper and set it aside. Soft voices and footsteps could be heard down the hall. On habit, he began to reach for the hood of his mantle and pull it up but stopped. He was already allowing the king in to the upper palace. It made little sense to hide his face as he normally would.

Another knock at his door signaled their arrival.

"Enter."

Penguin opened the door and bowed to Law before he stepped aside allowing the King of Fuscia to pass. He caught Law's gaze and nodded before closing the door and leaving them alone.

"Straw Hat Luffy, to what do I owe this sudden pleasure?" Law addressed the king by a nickname he had earned on the battlefield. Even now, the hat was perched on his head, casting a shadow over his eyes.

Luffy grinned and pushed the hat back a little. "Hello Torao." Though he was king of a nation, he dressed in common clothes and worn sandals. Were it not for the captain's coat hanging off his shoulders, Luffy would look the same as any Fuscia native. The royal insignia emblazoned on the coat's lapel was the only real sign of status he wore. He commanded a large presence and despite the height difference between them, Law did not feel as though he was looking down at him when he looked Luffy in the eye. "I wanted to ask you something," He paused. "Not necessarily as king to emperor though."

Law held his gaze. "I'm listening."

A seriousness settled over Luffy, something Law was only accustomed to seeing in the heat of battle and it made him slightly nervous. "I know that the Barrens' curse is your main concern right now. And I know you're preparing for war. I want to help you. So I'm offering an alliance between Fuscia and Flevance."

Law's hands were hidden inside the sleeves of his robe. They clenched tightly at Luffy's words as his face maintained its neutral expression. "That's not a question, but a very bold proposal. You're risking your people for what exactly? This alliance would be completely one-sided. Flevance has nothing you want or need."

Luffy sighed. "I'm not here as king though, I already said that."

"Be that as it may, such a notion isn't possible, is it? Regardless of your intention, you are a king. And if you mean to aid in a war, then it would be as ruler of a nation; commander of an army."

"I knew you'd be this stubborn."

"You're not one to talk."

Luffy only grinned at that. "I do want something, but it's from you, not Flevance." He held up his hand before Law could reply. "And I want to make it clear, right now, Fuscia is fighting this battle with you. My fleet should be here in three days."

Law leveled a cold look at him. "This sounds a lot like you're backing me into a favor."

Luffy's face fell into a look of almost defeat. "I'm not. Please don't think that."

"But you do still want something."

"Yes, what I came to ask you. However, you're free to say no. It's not a bargaining chip. I was planning to ask you later in the year, but then I heard of the war. And I want to help you."

"Very well, what is it?" Law had to remind himself to ease the tension out of his stance. Straw Hat Luffy wasn't like any other ruler he'd dealt with. He was blunt and honest; he ultimately did what he wanted regardless of traditions or rules. It wasn't the first time he'd offered assistance for nothing in return. Law couldn't help but be suspicious though.

Luffy stepped forward as he removed his hat. He held it to his chest and offered his hand to Law. "You."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, because I only just now added notes to the first chapter, this is my entry to the LawLu Big Bang 2019 event. The amazing Jali-jali ([@orrie_yes on twitter](https://twitter.com/orrie_yes)) collabed with me and [made this marvelous piece for one of the scenes](http://jali-jali.tumblr.com/post/183632509707/my-part-of-work-for-lawlu-events-lawlu-big-bang) in the last chapter. Please go check it out and give them lots of love <3 They were so supportive and wonderful to work with  
> I'm so thankful I was able to participate in this event, a lot of stuff stacked up against me and I almost had to drop out, but I was encouraged to keep going and had some great support from friends  
> I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and everyone who left a comment, I'll get to replying to those soon, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones that follow  
> ~Rei the Rat

_ "You don't have to answer right now." _

Law didn't get much sleep after Luffy left that night. Between his proposal and the still ever present thought of war, Law's mind was in a constant turmoil over what was the best decision. He left his chambers early in the morning after waking yet again from a dreamless sleep. He made his way to his personal garden to sit beneath a blossoming apple tree and meditate in the calm cold of morning.

The first time Law met Luffy was during the battle of Sabaody and not under the friendliest of terms. Law had gone to help Lynsia, a close and trusted ally of Flevance, rescue prisoners of war. The dessert nation’s prince, Killer, was one of Law’s closest friends as well. Fuscia, however, had a bad history with Lynsia, and when one of Luffy's generals had spotted the prince, they attacked immediately. Killer had no desire to make their relation with Fuscia worse, so rather than fighting her, he retreated back to the camp their forces had set up. They spent the next three days carefully skirting around Fuscia forces to circumvent conflict until it could no longer be avoided. The last of the prisoners were set to be executed in the compound that was next in line of the Fuscia path to the center of the archipelago. Law sent Shachi and Hawkins with Killer to get the prisoners out of the compound while he stayed behind to speak with the king of Fuscia. The initial plan was to at least parley and explain why they were there. Neither Flevance or Lynsia wanted anything to do with Sabaody. It was just where Impel had sent the prisoners. Whether that was deliberate on Impel and Marineford's part, knowing that Fuscia held no love for Lynsia, was of little concern at the time. Law got a first hand experience of the wrath and strength of the King of Fuscia.

Thinking back on it, Law recalled getting lost in the few minutes of their fight. It had been a strange thrill to fight someone as powerful as Luffy. In the end though, he was forced to resort to magic to slow both the king and his generals down so he could retreat and regroup with his companions. Once Lynsian forces left the archipelago, Law went back with Drake to where the main battle was happening. He still didn't completely know why Fuscia was attacking Impel and Marineford forces here, but as he understood the danger Marineford’s conquering nature, he set to offer a bit of assistance before they left back to Flevance. They destroyed three of the supply routes and cut off the main bridge from Impel's base to the archipelago center. The immense advantage that gave Fuscia allowed them to win over all, and Sabaody became a territory of the Fuscia seas.

Word of his assistance got back the king. During the Grand Sea council, Luffy confronted him about it, and they were finally able to talk about the incident at Sabaody. Law could understand the animosity toward Lynsia. The past rulers of the desert kingdom attacked many nations, seeking slaves and wealth. Law could only attempt to ease Luffy's concerns about why Lynsia had been there. But the king believed him, and apologized for their assumptions. Satisfied with the neutral end, Law would've been content to leave it at that. However, in the years that followed, Luffy had asked for their assistance in other battles in exchange for open trade and paying them outright. The liberation of Alabasta and fall of the sky temple had been two such battles. And through them, Law knew Luffy as both a ruler and warrior.

The sound of gentle footsteps on the stone path alerted Law to the presence of one of his advisors. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Hawkins approaching him. Based on the sun light, Law guessed it'd been about an hour since he'd entered the garden.

Hawkins lowered himself on to the bench beside Law. "You didn't sleep well."

Law offered his hand, open palmed, to Hawkins. "I had a lot on my mind."

"As one would expect." Hawkins took his hand and carefully traced the lines along his palm. "But I sense a more positive outcome to our problems since your meeting last night."

"Yes, the King of Fuscia will help us."

Hawkins stilled. "For what price?"

As skeptical as himself, Law chuckled lightly. "No price. Not really. Luffy does wish to court me however."

Hawkins glanced up at Law. "With the intent of marriage?"

_ "If it comes to that." Luffy answered when Law had asked him the same. "If not, then at least we'll have grown closer as friends." _

It was hard to read Straw Hat...

"Law?"

The emperor shook his head. "Not necessarily. I don't have to say yes, he wants to help regardless." Law couldn't blame the scowl that Hawkins wore. "In two days, the king will make his official visit to my court, to announce his aid and a possible alliance. If I wish it, I can tell him then whether or not I accept his proposal."

Hawkins sighed. "Under the guise of courtship, an alliance would make more sense. It would worry many of the noble class though."

"Even they can not be so foolish as to believe we'll win this war alone." Law sighed. "I just need some time to think."

"Of course." Hawkins stood. "If perhaps you wish it, I can divine the best answer. But this is a matter of more than political scheme. It may be best you come to it on your own."

~~~~~~

By morning of the day Luffy was to officially visit Law, the rest of his advisors and nobles had heard of the king's arrival and rumors were beginning to spread. Law had spent most of the past two days in the upper palace avoiding his court and making plans for when they started the advance into the Barrens. Amidst all that chaos, Law had continued to think over Luffy's proposal, though there wasn't much to think about.

Regardless of Law's answer, Fuscia was aiding them. That eased a great deal of the burden from Law's mind. He thought of countering Luffy's request with the condition that they should wait until the threat was gone. Courting in the middle of a battlefield seemed like a faulty idea to him.

"Law? Did you hear me?"

The emperor looked up at his general. "No, I didn't. My apologies, Drake."

"You should rest." Drake stood from his chair and began to gather the maps they'd been going over.

"It's not even noon yet." Law argued.

"And yet you look ready to drop at any moment."

Law closed his eyes and leaned back. "I'll be ok..."

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

Before Law could remark, Penguin entered the their council room followed by Shachi. "Law, Straw Hat is here."

"Oh? The court doesn't gather for another hour."

"Hawkins sent for him." Shachi shared a glance with Penguin. "It was implied you wished to speak with him before court."

Law pointedly stared at a painting on the far wall and ignored Drake laughing at his expense. "Very well, I suppose I do. Drake do something with Hawkins and tell him to stop meddling." Law stood and joined his advisors in the hall. "Why do you two allow this?"

"Because he wouldn't have done so if it wasn't in your best interest." Shachi shrugged.

Law paused at the ease and trust they showed for Hawkins and smiled. "I know."

Penguin and Shachi led him down the hall to a small tea room near his garden where the king was waiting. They wished him luck and left to prepare for court themselves. Inside, Law found Luffy sitting on the arm of a couch with his back facing the door and staring out the window toward the sea. Law closed the door behind him quietly and locked it.

"Straw Hat?"

Luffy looked over his shoulder at him. "There you are Torao." He fell back on to the seats of couch with his legs hanging over the arm. "Is this about later today?"

"Yes, I should've asked you this the other night when you first brought it up." Law moved around the couch so he was standing beside it and looking down at Luffy. "You mentioned how you planned on asking me later in the year."

"Yeah, at the next Grand Sea Council."

"Why didn't you then?"

Luffy furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're aiding in the battle regardless of my answer."

"Yeah?"

"So then asking me now isn't necessary. You could've still waited."

"Why would I do that when I'm here now." Luffy sat up and turned himself around so he was facing Law. "Before I knew about the Barren's Curse, the Grand Sea would've been the next time I saw you. So I would've asked you then. But I came here to help, so I might as well ask now."

"You don't think courting in the middle of war is a bad idea?"

"Doesn't make too much difference does it? Besides, the sooner we start the better. Fuscia has really long courting traditions."

The official request from Luffy was to court Law in Fuscian tradition. That started with one asking the other to court them in front of others, as a declaration of commitment before their peers. Luffy planned to do that, if Law gave him the confirmation, during their meeting in his court when they'd be before both his and Law's advisors.

Law sighed. "You're aware this will only end in a friendship, right?"

"You don't know that." Luffy stood and stretched. "We have over two years."

"Excuse me?"

"Properly courting someone takes at least two years in Fuscia, sometimes longer."

Law shook his head in disbelief. “Very well then, I suppose I don’t know.”

Luffy gave a small smile at his admission. “It’s ok. I know you have a more important obligation at the moment, to your country and your people.”

The unease that had been constant in his mind settled for a moment. This wasn’t an issue he had to answer right now. Not wholly. He owed Luffy his courtesy at least for the unconditional help he was offering.

“You may ask me.” Law let the confirmation slip past his lips. The last bit of uncertainty washing away when he saw how Luffy’s eyes lit up and the smile stretch across his face.

The king leapt to his feet and grasped Law’s hand. “You mean it?”

“Of course, or do you mistake me for someone to give empty promises.”

“No, never.” Luffy squeezed his hand.

Law carefully returned the gesture before pulling his hand away. “We still have the better part of an hour before court, and I have preparations to see to.”

“Of course. I’ll see you then.”

Law bade Luffy a momentary farewell and made his way back up to his room to prepare. His decision replayed in his mind, unable to let go of the questions unanswered. Perhaps it was unfair to the young king to treat their arrangement as a thank you, but he did give him his warning. For the moment, there was nothing else to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading  
> I just wanted to leave a quick note here, I know the term 'court' gets tossed around a bunch in this chapter, referring to the act of courting or the court that is made up of the nobles and advisors Law meets with. If it's too confusing, please let me know so I can go back and edit it so it's easier to read. I don't think it's a problem but just in case  
> Thank you all again  
> And feel free to come say hi to me [here](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
> on twitter @rei_the_rat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and are looking forward to the rest  
> You can also find me [here](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
> on twitter @rei_the_rat


End file.
